Ce que nous sommes devenus
by Mel72000
Summary: Recueil de One Shots : Petit aperçu des Vizards après la trahison d'Aizen. Leurs pensées, leurs émotions, leurs peines, leurs joies, leurs sentiments sur ce qu'ils sont devenus. Entre humour, tragédie et amitié, quelques vues de leurs vies d'exilés...
1. Nous sommes en vie

Quand Shinji s'était réveillé, il avait vite comprit qu'il n'était plus à la Soul Society: son lit là bas était plus confortable et la température y était plus supportable... Il avait ouvert les yeux pour voir que Urahara Kisuke se tenait à son chevet, l'air inquiet (en réalité, le terme inquiet était sacrémment réducteur, monstrueusement inquiet conviendrait mieux....). Shinji lui avait sourit (de manière un peu forcé, il fallait bien l'avouer...),et avait trouvé la force de lui lancer en plaisantant :

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Kisuke ? J'ai une tache sur le visage ?"

Shinji avait alors cru que son ami allait se mettre à lui pleurer dessus, tellement son soulagement était visible ! Lorsqu'il s'était finalement un peu calmé, Kisuke lui avait alors expliqué la situation. Un seul mot lui était alors venu à l'esprit pour qualifier la dîtes situation mais il s'était bien gardé de le prononcer, histoire de ne pas tomber dans la banalité en imitant les hommes se retrouvant confronté à d'insurmontables problèmes bien que ce soit son cas précis, en ce moment même.

Non, Shinji était beaucoup plus inventif : il se contenta de déverser un flot d'insultes incroyablement variées dont une grande majorité s'adressait à son ancien lieutenant et ses complices. Bien entendu, ce torrent d'injures n'épargna pas non plus les sages de la Chambre des 46, responsables de son exil. Cependant, il se calma un peu (relativement) vis à vis de ses anciens collègues du Gotei 13. Shinji était suffisament honnête envers lui même pour savoir qu'il se serait sans doute conformé aux ordres s'il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans CETTE situation précise...

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, l'ancien capitaine réussit l'exploit de ne jamais répéter deux fois le même juron: cette inventivité et cette diversité auraient même impressionné un habitant du 99ème district du Roukongai, mais, il faut préciser que, justement, Shinji avait grandi dans ce district...Quand il eut enfin épuisé sa liste personnelle de jurons, il se tourna vers son ancien collègue et lui demanda, un peu à bout de souffle, ce qui était arrivé aux autres.

"Ils ne se sont pas encore réveillés, Shinji. Tu es le premier et le seul pour le moment, à t'en être sorti. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est exactement passé en toi. Je ne connais pas la manière dont la Hollownisation se fait. "

Shinji avait grogné, il ne voulait surtout pas parler de cela, de ce combat dans les tréfonds de son âme avec cette chose qui lui ressemblait. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre réellement ce qui lui arrivait car son double l'avait aussitôt attaqué pour prendre le contrôle et toutes les émotions qu'il avait accumulé avant cela ne l'avaient pas franchement aidé à se préparer calmement à ce combat... Mais l'ancien Shinigami avait grandi dans le pire quartier du Roukongai, où la mort était habituelle et où la faiblesse n'a pas sa place. La leçon d'une vie que Shinji n'avait jamais oubliée puisqu'il avait réussi à planter son sabre dans le lard de son jumeau maléfique assez rapidement. Le combat avait été sans merci et il avait gagné. Point final.

Cependant, il ne savait pas si les autres auraient autant de volonté que lui : Il n'avait aucune inquiétude pour Kensei et Hiyori, qui faisaient partie des personnes les plus combatives que Shinji avait rencontré. Rojuro et Love étaient deux capitaines et on n'atteignait pas ce grade sans un minimum d'instinct de survie. Mashiro et Lisa avaient vécu dans les bas fonds du Roukongai, et elles avaient forcémment dû lutter pour survivre, tout comme lui. Mais Hachigen... Il ne savait pas s'il avait cet instinct de survie. A bien y réfléchir, l'ancien capitaine s'apercevait qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose de la majorité de ses compagnons d'infortune. Mais, visiblement, il aurait tout le temps d'y remédier, à supposer qu'il ne soit pas le seul survivant...

Kisuke et lui attendirent pendant de longues minutes, sans doute les plus longues de leurs vies. Puis, l'un après l'autre, ils s'étaient réveillés, certains étaient déboussolés et un peu perdus : ils ne savaient rien de la trahison dont ils avaient été les victimes. On les mit rapidement au courant en quelques mots et la fureur remplaça définitivement la crainte d'une quelconque épidémie. D'autres comme Kensei ou Mashiro savaient déjà qu'ils étaient trahis par Tousen mais ils avaient encore suffisamment de haine en réserve pour Gin et Aizen. Hachigen, lui, s'était soucié en priorité de ceux qui étaient encore dans les vappes.

Hiyori, elle, ne s'était pas réveillée. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, la plus combative du groupe...Kisuke et Shinji avaient échangé un regard inquiet : ils partageaient la même angoisse. Après tout, cette morveuse raleuse et violente avait été le vice capitaine du premier et la première personne à l'avoir vu comme un être humain pour le second. Ce genre de relation passait avant les (nombreux) défauts de leur camarade. Aucun des deux ex capitaines ne se pardonnerait sa mort.

Finalement, la gamine frémit, bougea et finit par ouvrir les yeux, tremblant encore violemment suite à sa confrontation avec son Hollow intérieur. Elle ne trouva rien de mieux à ce moment là que de vomir sur la robe de son ex capitaine qui s'était précipité vers elle d'un air soulagé... Au moins, elle était resté égale à elle même... Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, dévisageant ses compagnons les uns après les autres pour finalement s'arrêter à Shinji :

"Shinji ! Tu es vivant ?!"

"Navré de te décevoir" lui répondit l'ex Shinigami, mi figue mi raisin.

Et à la surprise de tous, Hiyori se réfugia dans le Haori d'un Shinji presque plus terrifié par la faiblesse de sa camarade que par ses coups ou par leur situation présente. Sa peur monta d'un cran lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était en train de ...pleurer ? Il pouvait entendre des mots comme "pardon" ou "désolé" qu'il ne se serait jamais attendu à trouver dans la bouche de la petite morveuse. D'après ce qu'il comprenait, elle voulait s'excuser de l'avoir presque tranché en deux la nuit dernière... Définitivement catastrophé, il regarda ses compagnons, leur hurlant silencieusement " Qu'est ce que je fais maintenant ?!!!" Bien sûr, personne ne lui répondit...Finalement, il la serra bien fort contre son épaule, se contrefichant désormais de tout ce que l'on pourrait penser ou dire de lui et tenta de la réconforter :

"Ce n'est rien, idiote ! Non, je ne t'en veux pas ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je te dis ! Tout va bien maintenant, c'est fini ! On ira flanquer une correction à Aizen, je te promets qu'ensuite, ça ira mieux ! Tout ira bien, tu peux arrêter de chialer maintenant ... Vraiment je te préférais quand tu me frappais, idiote. Nous sommes là, nous sommes tous là, ensemble "

Les autres commencèrent à se rassembler autour de leur camarade, cherchant à la réconforter et en même temps à se réconforter eux même, à se rassurer et à rassurer...Leurs vies d'autrefois étaient détruites, il ne leur restait plus rien de leur dignité, de leur place dans la société, de leur honneur. Ils venaient de subir le plus grand choc de leurs existences et ils commençaient à peine à en faire le deuil. Ils s'autoriseraient un dernier moment de faiblesse puis ils se releveraient. Les sanglots de Hiyori s'espaçaient tandis qu'elle sentait le groupe se rassembler autour de Shinji (qui continuait de parler) et d'elle.

"C'est fini, tout ira bien. Nous sommes en vie, c'est le principal. Nous sommes en vie."

Et la pluie s'arrêta de tomber.


	2. Le sourire de Shinji

Bleach ne m'appartient pas, sinon, je ferais en sorte que les combats dans le manga cessent de s'éterniser...Mais qui suis je pour critiquer le grand Kubo ?

Il s'agit ici d'une réflexion à propos du sourire de Shinji que j'adore (Je ne dois pas avoir un très bon équilibre mental...)

Il n'y a pas de couples véritablement même si on peut à la rigueur y desceller un léger Shinji/Hiyori.

J'en ai profité pour inventer un petit passé à Hirako Shinji, vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord, dans ce cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en dire les raisons !

* * *

Si l'on demandait à Shinji ou aux autres Vizards ce qui leur manquait le plus depuis leur exil sur terre, ils vous répondraient à l'unanimité : le confort et la sécurité.

Il faut dire que, en cent ans, ils avaient cruellement manqué de l'un et de l'autre durant leurs peripéties à travers le monde :Ils ne restaient jamais longtemps au même endroit, bougeant en permanence afin d'éviter de se faire repérer par Soul Society. Même si leurs Gigaïs étaient sensés dissimuler toute trace de leurs reiatsu, au bout de quelques années, le groupe était obligé de passer chez Kisuke afin de les faire réviser. Lorsqu'ils combattaient, ils s'usaient plus rapidement et Shinji ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe, suite à une fuite de reiatsu. Ils étaient forcés de se méfier de tout le monde : des humains, des hollows et des shinigamis...

Cette méfiance paranoïaque était justifiée: l'hypnose absolue du zampakuto d'Aizen ne devait à aucun prix être pris à la légère, le traitre pouvait parfaitement se dissimuler à leurs yeux sous l'aspect d'un quelconque Shinigami ou d'un humain. Les hollows pouvaient fort bien être modifiés et/ou envoyés par Aizen. Même si son ex lieutenant semblait s'être désintéressé de leur sort, Shinji n'était pas assez stupide pour s'imaginer qu'il les avait oublié. Le sous-estimer lui avait déjà coûter beaucoup trop cher la dernière fois et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à retrouver le rôle du cobaye. Du coup, ils se tenaient à l'écart de toute civilisation, s'entraînant inlassablement pour la revanche, prêt à tout pour améliorer le contrôle de leurs hollow et leurs pouvoirs.

Même si cela impliquait de dormir à la belle étoile ou dans des entrepôts pourris, de manger des bentos achetés au rabais dans des épiceries miteuses de quartier ou de devoir effectuer des petits boulots dans le monde des humains. Par chance, Urahara les aidait, cependant, les Vizards ne pouvaient lui demander de les héberger tout les huit chez lui, dans sa petite boutique alors qu'il avait déjà des problèmes pour subvenir aux besoins de ceux qu'il accueillait chez lui...

De plus, Urahara était certainement surveillé à la fois par la Soul Society et Aizen. En tout cas, la plupart des shinigamis savait qu'il existait un marchand qui vendait des accessoires spirituels plus ou moins louches (le terme exact étant sans doute légaux...). La révision des Gigaïs était donc déjà une entreprise risquée alors ils n'allaient pas, en plus tenter le diable en vivant près de l'inventeur du Hogyoku...

Parfois, le groupe repensait avec nostalgie au confort de leurs quartiers à la Soul Society : les lits confortables, les repas abondants et réguliers, les bureaux chauffés où ils travaillaient (de temps à autre...). Cependant, ils se reprenaient vite et après avoir lancé quelques malédictions à la Soul Society, ils n'y pensaient plus.

* * *

Si l'on demandait à Shinji s'il voyait au moins un point positif à son exil, il ne vous répondrait pas et se contenterait de vous sourire. Avant son départ de la Soul Society, vous auriez considéré cela comme un événement exceptionnel. Car ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel l'ancien shinigami avait été habitué dans son passé.

Shinji avait grandi ou plutôt survécu dans le pire district du Roukongaï : le 99ème, secteur ouest. Les combats incessants, les meurtres quotidiens, l'insécurité la plus totale y régnaient sans arrêt. La lutte pour la survie y était acharnée, impitoyable, sans merci. On se battait pour des choses aussi simples que l'eau, la nouriture (pour ceux possédant du reiatsu), un abri... Il n'y avait qu'une seule loi, celle du plus fort, qui ici était vécue dans sa forme la plus primaire : Les faibles mourraient, ceux qui combattaient survivaient un jour de plus.

Shinji s'était parfois demandé s'il avait commis quelques fautes irréparables dans sa précédente incarnation pour mériter cela...Il n'était alors qu'un jeune garçon seul, méprisé par tous et avec une pression spirituelle qui l'handicapait plus qu'elle l'aidait car elle l'obligeait à devoir trouver à manger. Dans ce genre de quartier, personne ne souriait et Shinji n'avait pas fait exception à la règle.

* * *

Puis il avait intégré l'Académie. Il aurait pu croire que c'était la fin de ses ennuis: il pourrait manger à sa faim, dormir dans un lit sans crainte d'être sauvagement tué, devenir shinigami, c'est à dire une personne respectée par les âmes du Roukongaï et par ses pairs. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple : sous la pression de Yamamoto, la Chambre des 46 avait dû permettre, à contre coeur, l'entrée des âmes humaines vivant dans les quartiers les plus défavorisés du Roukongaï. Les Nobles et les quelques privilégiés étudiant ou enseignant à l'Académie n'avaient pas accepté de gaieté de coeur l'arrivée dans leurs rangs de ceux qui étaient traités comme des déchets auparavant.

Shinji avait été humilié, méprisé, insulté par ceux qui étaient sensés être ses camarades et ce, dans la plus totale indifférence des professeurs qui n'avaient pas apprécié la venue du premier étudiants provenant du pire quartier du Roukongaï. Les six années passées à l'Académie avaient été une succession de coup-bas, de remarques perfides, de plaisanteries de mauvais goût et plus ou moins dangereuses, un comportement qui était tacitement accepté, voir encouragé par les autorités de l'Académie. Sans possibilités de se venger sous peine de renvoi, Shinji avait donc dû se résigner à obtenir les meilleurs notes dans un climat excécrable pour prouver aux autres ce dont il était capable.

* * *

Son intégration dans le Gotei 13 constitua un soulagement pour lui malgrés le mépris dont certains le gratifiaient. Il gravissait les échelons, lentement mais sûrement, bien que l'accès aux grades soit d'abord réservé en priorité aux Shinigamis issus de la Noblesse. Il faisait ses preuves à sa manière, travaillait très rapidement et efficacement, il en faisait plus que les autres pour se distinguer de la masse et ainsi accéder aux sièges...

Cet acharnement n'était pas très bien vu des membres de ses divisions, au point qu'il ne parvenait à s'intégrer de façon durable dans aucune d'entre elles. Cependant, cela lui permettait ainsi de se faire une meilleure expérience que pour ceux qui se cantonnait à une division et donc à un seul domaine d'activité. Mais il n'avait aucun ami, personne dans le seiretei ne l'appréciait réellement et en réalité, cela lui avait peu importé. Jusqu'à ce jour, ce jour où il se remit à sourire...

* * *

Il venait une nouvelle fois d'être transféré dans une nouvelle division, transfert dû cette fois ci à sa promotion au grade de lieutenant, lieutenant de la douzième division. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur celle ci et son capitaine, à part son origine (Noble, évidemment...), il savait également que la Capitaine Hikifune était l'une des femmes les plus fortes dans l'Histoire de Soul Society. Il s'attendait donc à un comportement arrogant, typique des nobles puissants. Ce jour là, Shinji apprit à ne plus se fier aux apparences, ni à ses préjugés.

En réalité, la capitaine Hikifune était la gentillesse et la bonté incarnée. Elle accueillit chaleureusement le jeune Shinigami dans sa division qui s'aperçut bien vite que la Dame Noble n'avait aucun à priori envers les personnes issus des bas fonds de Soul Society. Cela, il le vit lorsqu'il fit la connaissance de la gamine que la (trop ?) bonne Capitaine avait recueillie dans sa division : une fillette teigneuse venue du 98 ème district, secteur Nord du Roukongaï qui répondait au doux nom d'Hiyori...

Le pauvre Shinji s'aperçut bien vite que l'une des taches (peu enviable) de sa nouvelle fonction était justement de s'occuper, voir même d'éduquer (un peu) cette moutarde pleurnicheuse et râleuse qui pourtant le suivait comme son ombre. La capitaine Hikifune assura le malheureux lieutenant que, en réalité, la "petite fille" qui n'arrêtait pas de lui casser les pieds, l'adorait et semblait même le considérer comme son frère. Shinji s'était retenu de dire, par crainte de blesser l'une des rares personnes qu'il estimait et qui LE respectait, tout le bien qu'il pensait de la sale gosse.

* * *

Parallèlement à ses lourdes activités de lieutenant, Shinji s'entraînait jour et nuit au Bankaï afin de pouvoir atteindre le plus haut grade du Gotei 13, celui de Capitaine. Le jour où il y parvint, il partit voir la capitaine Hikifune pour lui annoncer son exploit ainsi que son intention de proposer sa candidature de capitaine au poste de la 5ème division qui venait tout juste de se libérer. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin de la recommandation de son capitaine.

Hikifune l'assura en souriant de tout son soutien, et, même de son aide pour convaincre une grande partie des capitaines de la validité de son projet. Quelques jours plus tard, après des rencontres organisées par Hikifune où il montra toute la maîtrise de son Bankaï ainsi que de son caractère, Hirako Shinji apprit sa nomination au poste de Capitaine de la cinqième division.

* * *

Le soir où il apprit la nouvelle, il vint rendre visite à son ancienne supérieure pour la remercier et pour discuter de ses futures responsabilités. La conversation s'éternisa jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, une discussion très intéressante durant laquelle il s'aperçut que sa Capitaine lui avait confié la tâche de s'occuper de Hiyori afin qu'elle ne soit trop gâtée (Visiblement la gentillesse de Hikifune ne l'empêchait pas d'être réaliste...) et qu'il puisse lui même apprendre à exercer son autorité.

Elle lui confia également l'avoir considéré comme un des enfants qu'elle n'aurait jamais, déclaration qui avait fait rougir pour la première fois le pauvre garçon...La conversation s'achevait lorsque le Capitaine lui avait demandé une seule faveur avant de partir : qu'il apprenne à sourire un peu.... Shinji lui avait alors offert son premier vrai sourire. On ne pouvait vraiment pas le qualifier de beau (il s'agissait presque d'un rictus...), il n'y avait pas vraiment de douceur dedans ( trop éclatant et figé) et il paraissait presque inquiètant ou menaçant à première vue. Mais, Shinji n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de sourire avant aujourd'hui et donc il souriait plutôt mal. Cependant, le capitaine Hikifune le félicita sincèrement, affirmant même que c'était l'un des sourires les plus sincères qu'elle ait vu chez quelqu'un.

* * *

Cependant, ce n'est pour autant qu'il se mit à sourire à tout le monde, comme savait si bien le faire Aizen Sousuke... Il préférait réserver ce privilège aux rares personnes qu'il estimait. Mais de toute façon, être capitaine ne lui avait pas donné plus de raisons de sourire : les multiples responsabilités, les missions à préparer, puis l'arrivée d'Aizen dans sa division... Tout ces problèmes à gérer ne lui avait pas facilité la vie. En plus de cela, en tant que capitaine, il était tenu à se comporter dignement mais il n'y était jamais totalement parvenu.

Shinji n'avait pas la moindre envie de se comporter de manière arrogante et méprisante, comme ceux qui autrefois l'avaient humilié autrefois. Son caractère le porta plutôt vers un humour froid et pince sans rire, assaisoné d'une bonne dose d'ironie et d'auto-dérision, un ton familier qui tenait les autres à distance. Au fond, il était resté un gosse du Roukongaï qui ne pouvait se prendre au sérieux, maintenant qu'il avait atteint le plus haut grade. Il restait souvent distant, incapable de tisser des liens vraiment forts avec ses collègues capitaine, sa vie avait été trop difficile pour qu'il renonce si vite à ses habitudes de défiance. Cette méfiance qui, paradoxalement, le fit soupçonner Aizen et qui, en même temps, rendit Shinji vulnérable aux manoeuvres de son lieutenant... Une incapacité à cacher sa méfiance et à feindre qui conduisit à sa déchéance.

* * *

Maintenant, Shinji porte un masque.

Son sourire énigmatique est devenu son masque, indéchiffrable pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, un masque parfait car il convient aussi bien à ses amis qu'à ses ennemis. Ses adversaires ou les personnes normales ne voient qu'un rictus moqueur, inquiétant, supérieur. Ils ne voient que le sourire faux et forcé d'Hirako, pour eux, ce n'est pas un sourire, ce n'est qu'un masque. Seuls ses compagnons peuvent comprendre les sentiments que cache son éclatant sourire, eux peuvent voir la tristesse, la colère, les rares moments de joie, son ironie, sa soif de revanche, sa culpabilité. Quand Shinji sourit aux autres Vizards, il ne leur cache rien de ses émotions. Pourtant, pour un observateur, il s'agit du même sourire.

Dans sa vie presque totalement solitaire passée à Soul Society, Shinji avait très peu souri. Après être devenu un Vizard, il s'était fait de vrais amis, là où avant, il n'y avait que des collègues. Et parce qu'il savait que ses amis ne le trahiraient jamais et que son groupe de hors la loi serait toujours soudé, il avait peu à peu afficher de plus en plus souvent son sourire pour eux. Parce qu'il leur faisait totalement confiance et qu'ils étaient dans la même situation que lui, il s'était complètement ouvert à eux. Ils étaient ses compagnons, sa famille, son honneur, son âme.

Et puis aussi, il s'était aperçu que son sourire agaçait beaucoup Hiyori et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix...

Vous aimez ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire !

Vous n'aimez pas ? Dîtes le aussi !


	3. Cohabitation

Bleach ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages comme Shinji (sur lequel je craque complètement...) que je ne fais qu'emprunter. (Je vous le jure, je le rends en bon état...)

Bon, il est possible que dans ce One Shot, j'insiste peut être un peu trop sur les faiblesses de nos amis les Vizards... Mais bon, faut pas oublier que ce qu'ils ont vécu n'était pas facile à gérer donc, c'est pour cela que j'ai imaginé l'ambiance au sein de leur groupe de cette manière...

J'ai également conscience que je fais passer les Vizards pour de gros bagarreurs, mais bon, c'est difficile quand on voit les relations entre Shinji et Hiyori de penser autrement...

Bon, couple plus affirmé Shinji/Hiyori et Mashiro/Kensei, mais selon moi, on peut y voir plutôt une relation entre un grand frère et une petite soeur...

Merci à à Envy 974 et à Folavril pour leurs reviews ! Pour le passé de Shinji, je glisserai peut être des éléments mais ce recueil traite avant tout de la vie en tant que Vizards.

* * *

Apprendre à cohabiter ensemble ne fut pas évident pour le groupe de Vizards. Ils avaient chacun une personnalité bien tranchée, sans beaucoup de points communs entre eux. A première vue, ils étaient beaucoup trop différents les uns des autres pour former une équipe véritablement harmonieuse et solide dans la durée. Ils formaient un rassemblement hétéroclite d'individus complètement dissemblables, des compagnons soudés ensembles par le hasard et la tragédie et dont l'amitié qui les unissait ne pouvait se briser que par la mort d'un des membres du groupe. Chacun était unique par sa personnalité propre, mais désormais, ils n'existaient plus que par et pour le groupe. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait souhaité, même une fois, quitter, ne serait ce que momentanément, les autres membres du groupe. C'était une idée qui n'avait même jamais été envisagée.

Laisser les autres, c'était se condamner à la solitude car personne ne voudrait d'eux à la Soul Society. Ils vivaient dans le monde des humains, un monde dont ils s'excluaient car il ne leur correspondait pas, à eux qui étaient suffisamment âgés pour avoir vu les innombrables erreurs d'une humanité qui ne semblait jamais apprendre... Si l'un d'entre eux partait, il n'aurait nulle part où aller, ni maison, ni foyer à part les amis. Celui qui partirait se retrouverait seul, seul à gérer ses problèmes, ses difficultés, ses peurs. Seul, sans personne pour le comprendre, personne pour l'aider, personne pour le réconforter. Il se perdrait définitivement car on ne peut gérer seul quelque chose d'aussi monstrueux qu'un hollow interne sans finir par devenir fou. Même Ichigo avait fini par le comprendre. Finalement, un Vizard avait d'abord besoin de se sentir compris, aidé et rassuré avant de pouvoir lutter contre ses démons intérieurs.

Le traumatisme de l'hollowification les avait profondément meurtri mais, après tout, ce qui ne tuait pas rendait plus fort et dans leur cas, cela s'était révélé vrai...Ils avaient pu faire face à la trahison d'Aizen et de ses complices car ils n'avaient jamais eu de relations vraiment proches avec les traitres. Non, le pire avait été leur abandon par la Soul Society, leur exclusion de ce qui avait été leurs vies. Le seiretei les avait rayé, effacé de son Histoire, il était interdit par décrêt de la Chambre des 46 de prononcer leurs noms. Ils étaient tombés dans les oubliettes de Soul Society. Le traumatisme de l'exclusion les avait terriblement marqué, au point que par réaction, ils s'étaient chacun recentrés sur le groupe.

* * *

Ils avaient formé un groupe qui s'était construit en totale opposition avec le mode d'organisation du Gotei 13 :

Tout d'abord, il n'y avait plus de hiérarchie, plus de grades, ils étaient tous égaux entre eux : les anciens lieutenants avaient autant de poids dans les prises de décisions que les anciens capitaines. Certes, Shinji semblait se distinguer comme le chef avec son autorité, son charisme naturel, sa façon de parler au nom de tous. Mais lui même ne se considérait que comme le porte parole de la bande. Les autres le respectaient pour ses facultés de jugement sur une situation ou sur une personne mais il restait un parmi les autres. Il suffisait d'observer sa relation avec Hiyori pour constater l'absence de toute hiérarchie au sein du groupe...

Ensuite, chacun, ici, affichait sa différence de manière beaucoup plus affirmée qu'à Soul Society. Là bas, il était permis d'avoir quelques éléments pour se distinguer de la masse des shinigamis comme un foulard, une paire de getas ou un couvre chef, par exemple. Souvent, cela passait par une coiffure un peu originale et Dieu sait qu'elles pullulaient chez les hauts gradés.... Mais l'uniforme de base devait être respecté par tous dans le Gotei 13 et porter l'habituel Shihakusho noir. Mais seuls les plus hauts gradés pouvaient se permettre cette petite touche d'originalité qui les distinguait : le droit d'être différent ou bizarre venait avec le grade.

Mais dans la bande, chacun s'habillait comme il voulait, en revendiquant son identité propre de manière généralement voyante et ... unique. L'individualité de tous était ainsi respectée et généralement on évitait de critiquer les goûts des autres, sauf pour declencher une bagarre afin de se divertir. D'une certaine manière, c'était un message pour montrer que l'unité de leur groupe ne se faisait pas sur des choses aussi superficielles qu'un uniforme. Après tout, les traitres de la Soul Society respectaient scrupuleusement les règles de l'habillement en vigueur là bas...

Enfin, selon eux, la plus grande différence était que chez les Vizards, le groupe était au service des individus et non les individus au service de la collectivité. S'ils s'étaient rassemblés ainsi sous cette forme de bande, c'était pour se soutenir les uns les autres, pour se soutenir ensemble. A Soul Society, les shinigamis devaient se vouer corps et âme à leurs mission et donc au Gotei 13. Si on s'éloignait un peu de la ligne à suivre (volontairement ou involontairement, d'ailleurs...), on ne cherchait même pas à entendre vos explications ni même à comprendre vos motifs : vous étiez un traitre et une menace et donc vous deviez être éliminé. Même si vous aviez servi la Soul Society fidèlement durant des années, vous étiez condamnés sans arrière pensée car l'Ordre passait avant toute personne.

Chez les Vizards ce n'était plus le cas. Leur groupe n'était pas fondé sur l'idée d'un ordre à respecter, ni sur une mission à accomplir. Ils étaient unis pour ne pas être seuls, parce qu'ils étaient dans le même pétrin. A Soul Society, Ils étaient seulement collègues, supérieurs ou exécutant et à l'occasion, il pouvait y avoir de l'amitié tandis que dans leur groupe, un membre de la bande était en danger, on venait le secourir, si l'un d'entre eux avait besoin de réconfort, chacun venait le soutenir...à sa manière (parfois sous forme de coups afin de garder l'esprit combattif) et si un Vizard, même un nouveau venu, un idiot aux cheveux orange et au sale caractère, par exemple, avait besoin de leur aide, alors, ils viendraient sans hésiter lui prêter main forte, même si cela impliquait mettre de côté leur fierté et leur rancœur à l'égard de Soul Society. Et si en plus, ils pouvaient en profiter pour flanquer une raclée à Aizen et ses alliés, alors, ils n'allaient pas s'en priver...

* * *

Bien sûr, au début, cohabiter ne fut pas une chose facile. Les premiers mois, ils vivaient chez Kisuke qui les avaient accueilli dans une petite boutique désaffectée, un peu à l'écart des grands métropoles. Les Vizards devaient la vie à Urahara, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait l'oublier et ils savaient tous à quel point ce serait difficile pour leur sauveur d'héberger, dans une barraque miteuse et exigue, huit Vizards en parfaite santé (si l'on peut dire), souvent affamés du fait de leur hollowification et qui avaient chacun leurs petites habitudes. Certains aimaient s'entraîner de nuit, d'autres (beaucoup, en réalité) étaient incroyablement sans gêne et enfin tous avaient encore quelques difficultés à gérer leur hollow intérieur, ce qui pouvait causer des dégâts malgré les Gigaïs qui parvenaient tant bien que mal à contenir ces explosion de reïatsu.

Shinji s'était souvent demandé pourquoi Kisuke ne s'était jamais plaint face au désordre bordélique qu'ils causaient tous avec Kensei qui réveillait tout le monde à trois heures du matin en hurlant "Je vais te buter, Tousen !", Rose et Love qui se conduisaient comme des fauves en cage dès qu'ils s'ennuyaient (et au début du XXème siècle, les distractions n'étaient pas légion), Hiyori qui passait sa colère sur le pauvre Urahara qui tentait, en vain, de concilier tout le monde et de calmer les esprits. Shinji soupçonnait que c'était la culpabilité et la peur de les blesser par une impression de rejet de l'ex directeur du bureau de recherche qui lui interdisaient d'exprimer ses sentiments face au bazar qui régnait alors en permanence dans sa boutique.

A la fin, Hiyori avait proposé de partir de ce qui avait été leur base pendant ces premiers mois. Peut être se sentait-elle coupable de la manière dont elle traitait son ex capitaine alors qu'il tentait simplement de les aider. Ou peut être refusait elle plus longtemps de dépendre de son ancien supérieur. Quoi qu'il en soit, après réflexion, ils avaient décidé de quitter la maison où ils avaient pu reprendre des forces et de voyager en permanence afin d'être moins facile à repérer. Même si leur groupe n'était pas du genre à passer inaperçu, la proposition "se séparer et partir chacun de son côté" n'avait même pas été évoquée. Ils avaient annoncé leur décision à Urahara Kisuke le lendemain matin et celui ci avait accepté à condition de revenir régulièrement pour contrôler leurs Gigaïs, ce qu'ils avaient accepté de bon coeur. Puis ils étaient partis. Mais Shinji avait eu le temps de percevoir de la tristesse mêlée à du ...soulagement ? Soit Urahara était heureux de les voir reprendre à nouveau leurs vies en main, soit ils lui avaient vraiment mené la vie dure... Les deux probablement...

* * *

Très rapidement, au fil de leurs voyages, on avait pu distinguer deux partis à l'intérieur du groupe des Vizards, chacun étant caractérisé par une comportement particulier au sein de la bande : Le premier était dominé par une attitude indifférente. Ils restaient calmes la plupart du temps, s'énervaient rarement et étaient peu loquaces. Parmi eux, se trouvaient Lisa, Love, Rose et Hachi. Ils élevaient rarement la voix, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de prendre la parole. Seulement, ils le faisait de manière moins...passionnée que l'autre groupe.

Celui ci était appellé (discrètement, ils n'étaient pas fous !) par les autres le "Parti des couples" ou "Parti des scènes de ménage". Les débats y étaient beaucoup plus agités (certains emploieraient le terme "violent") et finissaient souvent avec un objet plus ou moins lourd incrusté dans le crâne de Shinji lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une dispute de celui-ci avec Hiyori ou d'un petit tour en forêt pour Kensei lorsque son ancien lieutenant lui tapait trop sur les nerfs. Dans ce dernier cas, on s'apercevait à son retour que plusieurs arbres ou rochers avaient mystérieusement disparu de la surface de la Terre...

Ce dernier groupe était plus actif (hyperactif aurait mieux convenu), ceux qui le composaient, Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei et Mashiro étaient connus pour ne posséder qu'une dose limite de patience ou pour mettre celle-ci à rude épreuve. Ils s'énervaient rapidement et ils étaient ceux qui, généralement, prenaient des décisions rapides. Ils étaient capables de rester calme, s'ils le voulaient mais pas pendant très longtemps et alors, les insultes volaient et l'un des deux "couples" finissait par se taper dessus...Bien que parfois ce genre de comportement puéril pouvait légèrement agacer, tous avaient fini par s'y habituer et trouvaient même parfois le spectacle divertissant au point de parier sur le vainqueur. Et après tout, c'était un moyen comme un autre pour déterminer ceux qui seraient de corvée de vaisselle, par exemple...

* * *

Il n'y avait pas franchement d'organisation au sein du groupe... Non, en réalité, il n'y avait pas d'organisation du tout. Aucune règle fixée, pas d'emploi du temps stable, pas de loi à suivre, rien, ils étaient libres. Chacun pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait dans les limites du raisonnable et si cela gênait quelqu'un, alors on réglait les choses de manière plus ou moins diplomatique ce qui allait de la discussion civilisée au tabassage à coup de zampakuto et, un jour, de céro lorsqu'ils parvinrent à le maîtriser. Ce jour là, malgré leur dédain pour toute forme de rêglement, on décida, sauf cas exceptionnel, d'interdire le Céro hors des barrières de Hachi ainsi que lors des disputes "amicales" entre eux. L'explosion avait attiré toute une escouade de Shinigami et à cause de cela, ils avaient dû quitter leur coin tranquille (de toute manière totalement détruit), Shinji n'avait pu retrouver l'usage de sa bouche qu'au bout d'une semaine et seulement après les soins attentifs de Hachi (ce qui valait sans doute mieux, le céro ayant été tiré suite à l'une de ses continuelles plaisanteries) et Hiyori avait écopée de toutes les corvées pendant un mois.

A part ces quelques "accidents", ils parvenaient à vivre en société. Au départ, chacun avait ses petites habitudes et personne n'avait apprécié en changer. S'organiser en fonction de chacun s'était vite avéré impossible, du coup, le groupe avait adopté des horaires très souples pour les repas. La règle ? Celui qui arrive en retard ne mange pas. Tous les Vizards avaient un solide appétit et il n'y avait généralement pas de restes... Pour les réveils, lorsque Lisa estimait, selon son point de vue, que chacun avait eu sa dose de sommeil (c'est à dire, selon la majorité du groupe, bien trop tôt !) elle les réveillait avec des méthodes qui avaient fait leurs preuves avec le Capitaine Kyoraku... De toute façon, si certains persistaient à vouloir rester au lit, les autres Vizards n'hésitaient pas, de façon mesquine, à les empêcher de dormir, eux aussi...

Pour l'entraînement, il n'y avait pas besoin d'établir un règlement pour les forcer à se battre. Personne ne tentait d'y échapper et, même, ne voulait le manquer. Chacun d'eux y passait plusieurs heures, travaillant ses points faibles assidument, au point que cela devenait parfois une véritable obsession. Le contrôle des pouvoirs de leur hollow interieur passait généralement en priorité, car ils étaient les plus difficiles à maîtriser, car nés de l'instinct. Au début de leur exil, Hirako, Kensei et Rose avaient pris en charge l'entraînement des anciens lieutenants Hiyori, Mashiro et Lisa afin qu'ils atteignent le Bankai dans les plus brefs délais. Pendant ces années là, l'ambiance au sein du groupe avait été explosive. Lisa et Rose s'entendaient relativement bien mais pour les deux autres duos, les entraînements se terminaient généralement dans un bain de sang pour le couple Hiyori/Shinji ou dans une crise de nerf pour le cas de Kensei. Finalement, ils avaient atteint le Bankai en moins de cinq ans grâce à l'entraînement intensif des anciens capitaines.

* * *

Maintenant, ils formaient un groupe soudé, uni autour d'une identité : celle de Vizard, n'ayant qu'un seul et même but: se venger. Pendant des dizaines d'années, ils avaient vécus ainsi ensemble, en communauté. Ils savaient que désormais, ils ne pourraient jamais plus réintégrer la Soul Society non pas tant parce qu'on les rejetait mais parce que eux même ne pourraient plus s'y intégrer. Leur bande était leur unique foyer.

Shinji se demandait parfois si cet isolement était vraiment bon pour eux. Certes, s'isoler était une nécessité s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver à la douzième division en tant que cobayes, mais maintenant, il voyait bien qu'ils étaient totalement centrés sur eux même. Les seuls personnes qu'ils acceptaient de fréquenter était Kisuke, Yoruichi et Tessai, et encore, de façon irrégulière. Ils ne s'étaient pas fait d'amis dans le monde des humains, ils restaient un groupe isolé dans la masse. Et Shinji se demandait si, un jour, ils auraient des rapports à nouveau normaux avec d'autres personnes.

Puis, Ichigo était arrivé et avait été intégré (presque de force) dans leur groupe.

Ce jour là, les Vizards avaient ressenti quelque chose auquel ils n'étaient pas vraiment accoutumés mais que chacun d'entre eux avait soigneusement caché au fond d'eux même : un sentiment de ...joie.

Leur famille comptait un nouveau membre.

* * *

Si cela vous plait, tapez (1) (le petit bouton marqué review...)

ça ne vous a pas plus, tapez (2) (Toujours le petit bouton en bas....)

* * *


	4. La faute à Shinji

Bleach ne m'appartient pas (on le saura !) !

Je tiens à préciser que le passage sur les horoscopes est directement tiré de l'avis d'Ichigo à ce sujet (voir chapitre 27)...

Bon, vous devez vous dire que je suis obsédée par le personnage de Shinji. Et bien, c'est pas vrai, c'est juste que j'ai un grand intérêt pour ce personnage !

Bon, j'imagine que nous sommes dans les années soixante, à l'époque où Karakura commence à devenir le lieu nécessaire à la création de l'Ouken (voir plus bas...)

Couple Shinji/Hiyori présent seulement pour ceux qui veulent le voir

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé lors de l'écriture de ce texte. Cela m'a beaucoup motivé, Merci encore !

* * *

La journée avait mal commencé.

Shinji ne croyait pas aux horoscopes, il les méprisait, n'en tenait absolument pas compte, il se moquait de ceux qui les lisaient dans les magazines ou les journeaux tous les matins. C'est pourquoi, lorsque un de ces ramassis de sottises lui avait ardemment conseillé de rester au lit, affirmant que "la malchance ne le lâcherait pas de toute la journée et qu'il n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui", il avait seulement roulé le journal en boule, l'avait jeté par dessus son épaule et était passé à autre chose. Le fait que la boulette de papier avait atterri dans la cocotte où mijotait le petit déjeuner, le rendant immangeable, ne lui avait absolument pas mis la puce à l'oreille...Et il n'était alors que 7 heure du matin...

Après une engueulade en règle suite au repas gâché, le groupe décida de tirer au sort celui qui serait "volontaire" pour aller faire les courses et ramener de quoi se nourrir. Shinji perdit à chaque fois aux dix manches de Janken organisées pour les départager, et là, tous les Vizards convinrent qu'il avait vraiment la poisse. Les membres du groupe lui demandèrent en plaisantant s'il était prudent de le laisser sortir avec sa malchance, sachant quand même qu'il était censé ramener à manger...Mais finalement Shinji, déterminé à montrer que ce n'était que des stupidités, partit de son plein gré chercher des bentos, en les traitant d'idiots superstitieux. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

* * *

Le groupe des Vizards se trouvait alors à Karakura, base stratégique de Urahara Kisuke qui les avaient invités à une révision de leurs gigais. La ville, depuis quelques années, se renforçait spirituellement, les âmes de plus en plus sensibles aux manifestations surnaturelles attiraient les Hollows comme le sang attire les requins. Peut être la présence des exilés y était-elle pour quelque chose. Toujours est-il que ce rassemblement anormal d'Hollows avait dû alerter la Soul Society, au point qu'ils avaient envoyé une équipe faire un peu le ménage là bas pendant quelques semaines. Et il avait fallu que ça tombe au moment où les Vizards y étaient...Le groupe avait été prévenu par Urahara du danger que cela pouvait représenter et leur avait conseillé un minimum de sorties. Ce que Shinji avait oublié.

Aussi, quand il était tombé nez à nez avec un membre de son ancienne division, un membre qui l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'oeil, il avait compris que s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution à ce fâcheux problème, il se ferait tuer, au choix, par la Soul Society, par Aizen, par Hiyori ou par le groupe entier des Vizards. Par chance, le Shingami en question était un idiot et, pour une quelconque raison, la nouvelle de leur condamnation à mort par la Chambre des 46 n'avait pas été ébruitée dans tout le Gotei 13.

Ce qui fait que son ancien sous-fifre avait seulement cru qu'il préférait vivre sur Terre ou qu'il s'était trouvé une petite amie ici et qu'il avait donc déserté. Hirako était franchement soulagé de savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de limite à la stupidité du petit crétin un peu trop romantique. Afin d'éviter d'attiser ses soupçons et surtout, pour l'empêcher de réfléchir à la situation actuelle, l'ex capitaine avait posé beaucoup de questions auxquelles le jeune Shinigami répondait volontiers

Shinji avait écouté distraitement le garçon lui décrire le peu de changements qui s'étaient produits au Seiretei (Le Gotei 13 était apparemment toujours aussi conservateur que dans le passé) tout en le baladant à droite et à gauche dans les rues de Karakura. De toute manière, il connaissait déjà tout ça car Yoruichi les tenait au courant des événements régulièrement gràce à ses missions d'infiltration...

Cependant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se crisper lorsque le petit Shinigami lui avait "révélé" que Aizen avait pris sa place en tant que Capitaine et qu'Ichimaru Gin était à la tête de la troisième division....Bien sûr, il connaissait ces nouvelles depuis longtemps mais entendre les noms des traitres provoquait en lui une rage terrifiante et qu'il avait du mal à la dissimuler aux yeux de son ancien subordonné. Pendant ce temps, l'ancien subalterne continuait à babiller joyeusement en toute insouciance, sans s'apercevoir de la fureur qu'il venait de provoquer...Mais Shinji se maîtrisa rapidement: la priorité pour le moment était d'empêcher son ancien subalterne de révéler la survie des Vizards.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, Shinji avait finalement un plan en tête : il emmenait le shinigami chez Kisuke en espérant qu'il trouve une solution non violente à son problème et si ce n'était pas le cas...la sécurité du groupe passerait avant tout et le Vizard savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde si cela s'imposait... Il lui aurait été plus facile de réfléchir tranquillement à une solution si l'autre idiot ne bavardait pas autant. Mais, bon, au moins, grâce à ça, le gosse n'avait pas encore alerté sa division...

"Vous savez, Hirako san, je suis certain que le reste de l'équipe serait heureux de vous voir en vie !"

"..."

"_Ça, j'en doute fort..._"

"On va leur faire la surprise, c'est ça ? "

"_Heureusement pour celui-là que les examens d'entrée à l'Académie n'aient jamais comporté de test de QI..._"

"Le capitaine Aizen se demandait ce qui vous était arrivé. Il craignait que vous ne soyez tombé dans un piège..."

"..."

"_Les meilleurs mensonges comportent toujours une part de vérité, hein ?_"

"Il a même dit qu'il viendrait peut-être même nous prêter main forte si les Hollows étaient vraiment forts !"

" _µ$£!§*_ !!!"

Shinji, d'un seul coup avait forcé l'allure lorsqu'il avait entendu la dernière phrase, forçant son ancien subordonné à accélérer. Il devait à tout prix parler de cette catastrophe à Urahara. Certes une rencontre avec Aizen lui permettrait de se venger, mais Shinji ne se sentait pas encore prêt à faire face à Sousuke, pour le moment. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et l'une d'entre elle le tourmentait particulièrement : Pour quelle raison Aizen viendrait-il ici? Pas pour eux à priori... Les Vizards ne revenaient ici que rarement et, à moins qu'ils ne soient suivi en permanence, il était impossible de deviner que le groupe serait ici... Donc, était ce une coïncidence ou Aizen mijotait il quelque chose de particulier ici ? Peu importait, au fond. L'important, c'était de se rendre chez Kisuke le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Une fois arrivé chez l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division avec son ancienne recrue qui le collait comme une sangsue, Shinji entra sans frapper dans la boutique...et comprit qu'il était fichu. Il ne pourrait pas échapper à son destin (à savoir, une mort lente et douloureuse). Il se surprit même une seconde à songer à la fuite comme solution mais il l'écarta rapidement. De toute manière,rien n'empêcherait Hiyori de lui flanquer la raclée du siècle, surtout une fois qu'elle se serait remise de son étonnement de voir un Shinigami du Gotei 13 en sa compagnie. La dernière chose qu'il espérait était que l'autre andouille qui le suivait ferme sa grande ******. Visiblement, c'était trop espérer.

"Oh ! c'est donc pour elle que vous vous êtes exilé de la Soul Society ! J'ignorais que vous deux, vous vous entendiez...aussi bien, Hirako san !"

S'il n'avait pas été lui même dans un état de choc aggravé suite à cette réplique, Shinji aurait éclaté de rire rien qu'en voyant la tête de l'ancienne lieutenant. Celle ci semblait hésiter entre deux émotions : la stupéfaction la plus totale et la fureur la plus meurtrière ...Les chances de survie du pauvre crétin venait de tomber à zéro.

Par chance, Urahara Kisuke était dans la boutique et avant qu'Hiyori ne massacre définitivement les deux arrivants en les transformant en chair à saucisse, il "calma" son ancienne subordonnée avec un discret sortilège de kidou, puis lorsqu'il eut la certitude qu'elle ne ferait plus aucun geste regrettable, il la libéra et lui demanda d'attendre patiemment et en silence que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Pour une fois dans sa vie, la gamine obéit à son ancien supérieur. Ce dernier se tourna ensuite vers Shinji et lui fit signe de le suivre dans la pièce d'à coté tout en demandant discrètement à Tessaï de surveiller le shinigami qui commençait finalement à avoir quelques doutes.

Hirako Shinji expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé en ville et la nouvelle alarmante qu'il venait d'apprendre au sujet d'Aizen. Kisuke ne sembla pas du tout surpris, lui même avait reçu un avertissement de la part de Yoruichi lui conseillant fortement de prendre des congés bien mérités loin de cette ville. Bien qu'il soit certain que Sousuke n'agirait sans doute pas ouvertement et ne tenterait pas de s'en prendre à lui de cette manière, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Kisuke avait donc envoyé un message aux Vizards pour demander à l'un d'eux de venir afin de leur expliquer le "petit" inconvénient. Ce qui expliquait que Hiyori soit chez Urahara au moment où Hirako Shinji et son petit problème avaient fait irruption dans la boutique. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance que Shinji ait manqué la venue du message de si peu...

Cependant, il y avait plusieurs problèmes à régler et ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur eux même. Le plus urgent était de s'assurer que le Shinigami n'aille rien révéler à la Soul society sur la présence des Vizards dans le monde des humains. Par chance, Urahara avait la solution miracle au problème : il venait justement de mettre au point un nouveau système pour effacer la mémoire. A l'origine conçue pour les humains victimes de phénomènes surnaturels, il pouvait parfaitement fonctionner sur un Shinigami après quelques modifications. Certes, il pouvait provoquer quelques effets secondaires assez indésirables comme la perte de quelques points de QI ou de souvenirs par exemple mais de toute façon, c'était déjà un imbécile avant cela, donc ça ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup de différences..._ Et puis_, avait songé Shinji,_ c'était mieux que de mourir de sa propre main._

_

* * *

  
_

Une heure plus tard, Urahara était revenu dans la pièce, ravi, semblait il, d'avoir pu mener à bien une expérience inattendue. Quant au malheureux cobaye, il devait avoir été déposé par Tessaï à quelques kilomètres du QG d'Urahara afin que les camarades du Shinigami malchanceux puisse rapidement le retrouver. Il ne conserverait aucun souvenir de sa rencontre avec les exilés, néanmoins Kisuke avait envoyé un message aux Vizards afin qu'ils se rassemblent au plus vite à la boutique pour discuter de ce qui s'était passé. L'ancien capitaine de la douzième division semblait soucieux et tous en connaissaient la raison : Pourquoi Aizen s'intéressait il à cette ville ? Peut-être n'était ce qu'une coïncidence, peut-être s'intéressait il à la seule invention de Urahara concernant la Hollownisation, le Hogyoku ? Ou bien c'était les Vizards qui avaient attiré son attention... Cependant, Kisuke avait affirmé que, selon lui, ces hypothèses étaient trop...simples, Aizen était beaucoup plus subtil que ça...

Shinji, tout en soignant les quelques blessures que Hiyori lui avait infligé pour sa bourde, réfléchissait et devait bien admettre qu'il était d'accord avec l'ancien capitaine. Aizen avait certainement une idée derrière la tête pour vouloir observer cette ville de près, seulement, il ne savait pas quelle était l'idée en question... Hirako ne savait absolument rien des déplacements d'Aizen dans la Soul Society, il ne pouvait pas l'espionner, ni savoir quels étaient ces centres d'intérêts, il ne connaissait même pas son but. La seule chose qu'il pouvait imaginer, c'est que ce serait quelque chose de terrible, de terrifiant, à la hauteur des talents phénoménales du personnage... L'ancien capitaine de la 5ème division ne voulait même pas imaginer l'avenir si Aizen voulait dominer le Monde, un rôle qui correspondrait à sa nature mégalomane...

* * *

Se détournant de ces sombres pensées, Shinji prêta attention à Kisuke qui abordait le problème des mesures à prendre pour éviter de se confronter à Aizen, pour le moment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les énormes changements qui s'étaient produits depuis plus de soixante ans dans la personnalité de celui qui leur avait sauvé la vie. Urahara, en tant que capitaine, avait été toujours conciliant, sincèrement "gentil", mais à l'époque, il manquait cruellement d'assurance pour s'affirmer alors même qu'il avait d'indéniables qualités : excellent combattant, shinigami surdoué et inventeur génial, des talents dont il ne s'était pourtant jamais vanté alors...

Mais désormais Shinji pouvait voir qu'il y avait beaucoup d'acier dans le caractère de Urahara Kisuke, bien qu'il le cachait soigneusement. Maintenant, il n'hésitait plus à s'affirmer dans les discussions des Vizards, il avait une autorité certaine sur ceux qui l'entouraient, une autorité qu'il méritait sans aucun doute, d'après Shinji. Tous écoutait ses conseils attentivement, même Hiyori, bien qu'elle continue parfois à le dénigrer. Chacun, ici, savait ce qu'il lui devait et tous voulaient pouvoir un jour lui exprimer leur reconnaissance pour son aide inestimable. Bien qu'il ne fasse pas vraiment partie de leur groupe de par sa nature, tous avaient décidé de le voir comme un Vizard à titre honorifique. Après tout, le masque souriant et décontracté qu'il portait pratiquement en permanence n'était pas moins réel que les leurs...

* * *

Finalement, Kisuke décida que la meilleur solution pour tous était de prendre de longues vacances pour une destination, lointaine de préférence, histoire d'éviter toute rencontre malheureuse avec Aizen (que ces rencontres soient dûs au hasard ou non). Évidemment, tout le monde râla : ils venaient à peine d'arriver et de s'installer dans cette petite ville et repartir à nouveau en voyage ne plaisait à personne, même si Urahara appelait cela des vacances !

Sur le chemin du retour vers leur refuge, Shinji pouvait sentir dans son dos le poids des regards rancuniers que le groupe lui lançait: visiblement, ses camarades lui en voulait de s'être fait repérer si bêtement. Il aurait bien aimé leur dire que, sans cette bourde, ils auraient pu se faire repérer par leurs ennemis, mais il savait qu'argumenter ne lui servirait à rien : les autres avaient décidé apparement qu'il était responsable et qu'il allait donc payer pour cela.

Restait à savoir comment. Parfois, ils pouvaient tous se montrer vraiment mesquins quand ils le s'y mettaient... Avec un peu de chance, il s'en tirerait avec les corvées du mois ou bien Hiyori et Kensei allait le massacrer lors de l'entraînement quotidien. Peut être que cela n'irait pas plus loin, avec beaucoup de chance... Mais Shinji semblait oublier que ce n'était pas son jour de chance...

"J'y crois pas que nous soyons encore obligés de déménager ! On venait tout juste de prendre nos repères ! J'avais même repéré une boutique de mangas très intéressant au coin de la rue !" Lisa n'était visiblement pas satisfaite de la tournure des événements et le faisait savoir à tous.

"Moi je ne veux pas partir ! Tu entends, Kensei ! Je n'ai pas envie !"geignait Mashiro, ne perdant pas une occasion pareille d'embêter son ex capitaine.

"Oh, ça va, si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, adresse toi plutôt à l'imbécile qui s'est fait repérer !"grogna Kensei, visiblement très énervé à la fois par la situation et par son ancien lieutenant.

"_Je me sens visé, là..._"

"Je me demande comment ce Shinigami a pu le reconnaître, cela fait des dizaines d'années que nous sommes partis de Soul Society !" demanda Mashiro, qui semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à la question. Trop, du point de vue de Shinji...

"En même temps, Shinji est facilement identifiable: après tout, physiquement, il n'a pas beaucoup changé..." expliqua doucement Hachi.

"Ah oui, c'est vrai, on doit le repérer tout de suite, surtout avec sa coupe !"

"_C'est le type énorme aux cheveux rose et une gamine avec des cheveux vert qui me disent ça ?! Dîtes moi que je rêve !_"

"Il serait peut être moins repérable s'il changeait de coiffure..."réfléchissait Love à voix haute.

"Quelle bonne idée, j'ai moi-même plusieurs idées à lui proposer à ce sujet : avec ses cheveux longs, il a plein de possibilités" lui répondit Rose, en souriant légèrement, presque moqueur.

"_Je ne veux même pas savoir lesquelles_ !"

" Au moins, il n'aurait plus cette tête de nœud ! Pourquoi ne lui raserait-on pas la tête ?" Ricanna Hiyori en affichant un air sadique sur son visage, semblant trouver l'idée excellente.

"Pas question !!!!!!"

* * *

Dès cet instant, Shinji comprit qu'il venait de perdre la bataille : maintenant qu'il venait de s'opposer à cette idée à voix haute, les autres imbéciles allaient l'enquiquiner jusqu'à ce qu'ils obtiennent gain de cause... Il n'aurait aucune chance de s'opposer à cette décision : il était en situation d'infériorité : il était seul contre tous et c'était lui qui avait gaffé (pour une fois !). En plus, ils semblaient tous d'accord (pour une fois !) sur ce sujet. Maintenant, il devait à tout prix limiter les dégâts : après tout, lui, il aimait cette coupe de cheveux !

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, les Vizards, tout en faisant leurs bagages, s'amusèrent à expérimenter toutes sortes de coiffures sur le malheureux Shinji. Ils essayèrent les tresses, les dreadlocks, le catogan et même des couettes comme celles de Hiyori. Finalement, fatigué de voir Mashiro et Lisa lui tripoter sans arrêt sa longue chevelure pour voir "l'effet que ça ferait" et surtout, prenant au sérieux la menace de Hiyori au sujet du rasage total, il s'empara d'une paire de ciseau et d'un bol, le retourna et le mit sur sa tête comme un casque et coupa tout les cheveux qui dépassaient. Ainsi, sa coiffure resterait globalement là même. Puis, il menaça ses compagnons d'une coupe de cheveux également (mais à coup de zampakuto...) s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui casser les pieds sur ce sujet. Après cela, les autres imbéciles cessèrent leurs remarques stupides...

* * *

La nuit venue, tandis qu'ils embarquaient à la dernière minute avec Kisuke et Tessaï à bord d'un avion partant vers les Etats Unis pour quelques mois de vacances, Shinji songeait que maintenant, il n'avait plus aucun lien, même minime avec la Soul Society. A l'époque, il s'était laisser pousser les cheveux de plus en plus long au fur et à mesure qu'il montait en grade au Seretei, comme pour montrer sa position. Maintenant qu'il y avait renoncé, il se sentait plus léger au sens propre, comme au sens figuré..

Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas Shinji de maudire les autres pour cette vacherie...

* * *

Bon, concernant cette histoire, je me base sur plusieurs suppositions :

1) Pour moi, la ville de Karakura a commencé (je dis bien commencé...) à devenir l'espace destiné à la création de l'Ouken quarante ans avant l'histoire actuelle (naissance approximative du père d'Ishida selon moi, après tout, deux Quincys devaient commencer à influencer la masse spirituelle de la ville, non?) Mais bon, je ne fais qu'une supposition...

2) Partant de cettte première supposition, il serait logique que Aizen soit venu observer cette ville et y faire des petits repérages pour préparer sa future attaque. (Mais, bon, à ce moment de l'histoire, Karakura commence à peine à se développer d'un point de vue spirituel, il faudra attendre, à mon avis, l'arrivée d'Isshin avec surtout Ichigo et Cie pour faire grimper de façon réellement significative le potentiel spirituel de Karakura.) De plus, concernant cette surveillance particulière, j'ai dans l'idée qu' Aizen devait forcément tenir à l'œil le créateur de l'Hogyoku...

3) Enfin, dernière hypothèse, je pense que Aizen porrait être encore intéressé par le potentiel développé par les Vizards et que ce serait pour cette raison qu'il a lancé son attaque sur la fausse Karakura : afin de savoir si des Arrancars feraient le poids face au groupe de Shinji et voir la manière de se battre de ces derniers ainsi que leur position définitive aux cotés du Gotei 13 ou indépendants... C'est pour cela qu'il aurait si facilement sacrifié les Arrancars dans les derniers chapitres, pour savoir...Dans tous les cas, c'est tout benef pour lui, car il aurait prévu ces pertes dans ses calculs...

Si vous trouvez quelque chose à redire à ces hypothèses, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. J'aimerai savoir ce que vous en pensez, vous !

Cette fic, au départ, devait surtout se concentrer sur le débat humoristique (ou censé l'être) de la coupe de cheveux mais je m'intéresse beaucoup trop à la psychologie des personnages pour rester longtemps dans le comique. Et puis, j'aime bien fourrer Shinji dans les situations délicates, alors...

Bon, ben, voilà...

Si vous n'appuyez pas sur le petit bouton sur lequel il est marqué review et que vous n'y laissez pas un message, un Tyranosaure viendra vous dévorer avant midi.


	5. Le neuvième Vizard

Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter pour patienter (Parce que les deux derniers chapitres de Bleach et les épisodes de l'anime ont un peu tendance à s'éterniser ces derniers temps...

Bon, comme d'habitude mes One shots sont longues. s'il y a une critique à faire, je l'écouterai volontiers.

Je profite de celle ci pour placer une de mes hypothèses sur Ururu et son étrangeté. J'analyse (ou en tout cas, j'ai essayé de les analyser) les sentiments de Kisuke, un de mes personnages préférés avec Shinji et Ichigo. On ne se refait pas...

Cette histoire (et sans doute les suivantes) vont détailler les interactions entre Ichigo et les Vizards.

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont lu mes petites histoires et j'espère que celle ci vous plaira également.

* * *

Cela faisait plus de cent ans maintenant que les Vizards étaient exilés sur Terre. Cent longues années, passées à s'entraîner avec acharnement pour le jour de la revanche, un jour qui semblait ne jamais vouloir arriver. Personne, à la Soul Society, n'avait eu le moindre soupçon au sujet de la trahison d'Aizen, personne n'avait jamais douté de la loyauté de celui qui était désormais aux yeux de tous le capitaine de la 5ème division. Un siècle sans réponses sur les projets du traitre, un siècle sans aucune amélioration sur leur état de Vizard, un état auquel ils avaient fini par s'habituer et qui constituait maintenant leur identité.

Ils ne savaient pas à quoi ils devaient s'attendre de la part d'Aizen car aucune informations vraiment concluantes sur ses buts n'avaient filtré. Ils restaient donc le brouillard le plus complet et ce n'était pas vraiment une situation réjouissante. Mais ils restaient patients : tôt ou tard, le traitre se dévoilerait et alors, ils pourraient enfin entrer en mouvement. Ce qui ne devait tarder, ils le sentaient tous : cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'Aizen était capitaine, maintenant et il devait avoir bien avancé dans ses plans.

Même si les Vizards ne connaissaient pas ses objectifs, ils savaient toutefois que le capitaine de la 5ème division avait continué ses expériences sur l'Hollowification : ils avaient appris qu'une de leurs connaissance, Kaien Shiba, lieutenant de la 13ème division en avait vraisemblablement fait les frais. Même s'ils ne le connaissaient pas bien et qu'il était un shinigami de la Soul Society, ils avaient ressenti de la tristesse pour ce garçon prometteur et qui avait été une victime, tout comme eux, des plans d'Aizen. De plus, ils avaient entendu parler de ces incidents étranges concernant des hollows anormalement puissants et ils savaient que les trois traitres n'étaient jamais bien loin...Cependant, depuis plus de vingt ans, il ne s'était rien passé et leur patience avaient des limites...

* * *

Le changement tant attendu arriva sous forme d'un message urgent de la part d'Urahara qui les pressait de rentrer au plus vite au Japon. Les Vizards étaient alors en Europe et se déplaçaient sans arrêt, par habitude, et du coup ils avaient reçu la lettre de Kisuke avec presque deux semaines de retard. du coup, dès qu'ils avaient lu le billet, ils avaient aussitôt fait leurs valises et acheté des places d'avion pour rentrer à Karakura : tous avaient pu voir à quel point la situation était sérieuse:en effet, le message était court et d'un ton impératif, il disait : "rentrez vite, les choses s'accélèrent !" Durant le trajet, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé entre eux: tous savaient que l'attente sans but était terminée et il était difficile pour eux de savoir s'ils en étaient soulagés ou effrayés...

Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps à s'installer dans l'entrepôt que Urahara leur louait (les affaires restant les affaires...) et ils s'étaient précipités à la boutique de Kisuke. Elle était fermée mais cela ne les empêcha pas d'entrer et ils s'installèrent confortablement en attendant le retour du propriétaire et pour patienter, ils commencèrent à piller le frigo et à se faire des sandwichs, sans se gêner et à discuter de choses sans intérêt.

Des années passées à fuir la Soul Society et à vivre traqués leur avaient appris à rester constamment aux aguets, à vérifier inconsciemment la présence de fortes pressions de reïatsu pour repérer les Shinigamis, à ne jamais baisser leurs gardes. C'est pourquoi au bout de quelques minutes, Hachi, le plus réceptif parmi eux à ces choses là, décida de faire part aux autres de ses sensations à ce sujet :

"Dîtes, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a eu des changements dans cette ville depuis la dernière fois ?"

"Si tu parles de l'augmentation de la pression spirituelle dans le secteur, alors, oui, je crois qu'on l'a tous remarqué..." répondit Shinji en fronçant les sourcils.

"Tu aurais plus de précisions à ce sujet ?" demanda Kensei, se méfiant de tout ce qui paraissait anormal !

"Tout d'abord, une pression spirituelle assez forte du côté du nouvel hôpital, un humain qui peut voir au moins les âmes et qui a peut-être des pouvoirs. S'il en a, il les dissimule bien, en tout cas. A première vue, je dirais un Quincy talentueux, même s'ils ont disparu depuis deux cents ans."

"C'est possible, après tout, on a bien échappé à la Soul Society pendant un siècle...Continue."

"A l'est, il y a il y a une famille avec deux filles, des sœurs, sans doute, assez jeunes qui ont une forte pression spirituelle. Plus élevée pour l'une d'entre elle. La maison est saturée de reïatsu, très dangereux. C'est le genre d'endroit à attirer les Hollows à des lieux à la ronde ! Mais rien de particulier pour l'adulte, il n'émet absolument rien. C'en est presque suspect. Peut être l'autre parent..."

"Tu devrais peut être vérifier avec les rubans spirituels..."suggéra Love, en feuilletant un manga.

"Trop difficile, vu la distance, c'est à peine si je l'ai repéré...Sinon, il y a plusieurs personnes aux alentours qui peuvent voir les esprits."

"Donc, mine de rien, le taux de concentration est plutôt élevé dans cette ville. C'est inquiétant, je parie qu'il y a même un poste permanent de shinigami ici..." dit Shinji, d'un ton songeur.

* * *

Soudain, une pression spirituelle énorme apparu à quelques kilomètres de là, tellement forte qu'elle les oppressa , comme s'ils avaient un poids d'une dizaine de kilos sur les épaules. Immédiatement en alerte maximale, les Vizards se rapprochèrent des sorties, prêts à s'enfuir si ce monstrueux reïatsu se dirigeait vers eux, mais au contraire, il semblait s'éloigner d'ici, assez rapidement. Toujours tendus, les exilés s'échangèrent des regards, comme pour savoir la décision à prendre. Finalement, ils décidèrent de rester à la boutique mais en gardant leurs zampakutos à portée de main...

"_ Bon sang, c'est quoi cette pression spirituelle de dingue ?! Ce type ne sait pas contrôler son reïatsu ou quoi ?" râla Hiyori.

_ J'en sais rien, idiote ! Hachi, essaie d'analyser ce type et dépêche toi !" ordonna rapidement Shinji, qui regardait par la fenêtre et surveillait les alentours, inquiet.

_ Ne me traite pas d'idiote, idiot !" lui répliqua la gamine aux couettes, plus par habitude que par réel soucis d'entamer une nouvelle dispute...

_ C'est vraiment étrange... D'abord, il y a d'autres reïatsus assez fort à côté de lui, mais le sien est tellement puissant que j'ai du mal à distinguer ceux des autres. Pour ceux là, je dirais que ce sont des humains, des humains avec un pouvoir, j'en suis persuadé. Mais comparés à l'autre, c'en est presque insignifiant."

_ Justement, concentre toi sur l'autre en question !"

_ Il est vraiment bizarre... C'est un shinigami, niveau Capitaine et pas un faible. Sa puissance est phénoménale."

_ On s'en serait douté ! Reste à savoir ce que fait ici un Capitaine de la Soul Society ici..." ironisa Shinji

_ Justement, c'est là le problème : je ne crois pas que ce soit une âme originaire de là bas. J'ai l'impression que ce Shinigami est encore rattaché à un corps humain dans les environs. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il vient de le réintégrer."

_ C'est peut être un gigaï comme les nôtres ?"

_ Non, c'est bien un shinigami d'origine humaine, j'ignorais même que cela pouvait exister. Normalement, une âme doit être envoyée, purifiée, à Soul Society et résider là bas un certain temps avant de pouvoir développer assez de reïatsu pour devenir Shinigami. Et ce n'est pas tout..."

_ Quoi ?"

_ Il y a des traces de Hollows dans son reïatsu"

D'un seul coup, tous se regardèrent. Ils savaient parfaitement ce que Hachi sous-entendait par là...

_ Il vient peut être de se battre contre un Hollow...

_ Je ne pense pas, affirma Hachi, qui semblait catégorique.

_ Je parie que cet idiot d'Urahara a quelque chose à voir là dedans..., marmonna Hiyori.

_ A mon grand regret, je ne peux pas te donner tort là dessus. D'ailleurs quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue. Je crois que je le vois sur un espèce de tapis volant avec Tessaï. Je vois deux gamins avec lui." indiqua Shinji qui guettait toujours à côté de la fenêtre.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup et une petite fille avec des cheveux noirs apparut, les yeux grand ouverts, inhumain, sans aucun sentiments. Elle se précipita aussitôt sur Hiyori et la saisit à la gorge en disant d'une voix presque mécanique "étrangers à l'intérieur, élimination des intrus". Rapidement, Kisuke Urahara entra dans la pièce, saisit le bras de la gamine et l'empêcha d'étrangler son ex-lieutenant en lui parlant calmement et très doucement:

"_ Ça va, Ururu, ce sont des amis et non des intrus. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Tu veux bien nous faire un peu de thé ? Jinta, tu veux bien l'aider, s'il te plait ?"

_ Je suis désolée, Kisuke san. Je vais le faire tout de suite." lui répondit la petite fille avec allégresse, changeant aussitôt de comportement. L'autre enfant, un gamin aux cheveux rouges et à l'air teigneux leur jeta un coup d'œil curieux mais la suivit néanmoins.

_ Non, mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris à celle là ! Elle est complètement à l'ouest, cette pauvre fille !" hurla Hiyori qui avait visiblement été choquée par l'agression inattendue.

_ Je suis désolé, Hiyori san, pour ce petit accident. Ururu a quelques problèmes de personnalité, ce n'est pas sa faute, crois moi." lui dit Kisuke en tentant de la calmer, sans grand succès.

_ Elle est complètement malade, oui. Et pourquoi elle est là, d'abord ?"

_ Yoruichi l'a trouvé à la Soul Society lors d'une collecte d'informations dans mon ancienne division. Apparemment Mayuri a expérimenté sur des âmes du Roukongaï sans permission afin de leur enlever tout sentiment et d'en faire des soldats sans conscience pour se battre contre des Hollows. Ururu en est le résultat malheureux et l'une des seules expériences ayant survécu. Les autres ont été tuées et incinérées."

_ Pourquoi avez vous fait de ce sale type le vice président du bureau de développement et de recherche ? Ce type n'a aucune morale et c'est un danger public. Je suis certaine qu'il n'aurait aucun remords à me disséquer s'il savait ce qu'il m'est arrivé ! Vous le saviez, pourtant !"

_ Je le savais, mais je ne m'attendais pas à être banni de la Soul Society neuf ans après mon accession à ce poste. Mes expériences, elles, restaient encore à peu près éthiques. Toujours est il que depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici, j'essaie de lui faire retrouver ses sentiments. En temps normal, elle est très timide et serviable mais elle n'ose pas s'affirmer."

_Toi et ta manie de recueillir chez toi toutes les expériences ratées des autres... Enfin, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre non plus..." plaisanta Shinji. Puis il redevint sérieux d'un seul coup.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Kisuke ?"

Kisuke grimaça légèrement et commença à raconter comment il avait caché le Hogyoku dans une Shinigami nommée Kuchiki Rukia lorsqu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs de Shinigami, comment Aizen avait fini par deviner ce qu'il avait fait et les mesures qu'il avait prises pour ramener la fille à la Soul Society. Il leur expliqua en quoi son propre plan consistait, à savoir envoyer quatre amis humains de Rukia, qui avaient développé des pouvoirs, la sauver. Il leur révéla également comment Aizen avait deviné son plan et l'avait retourné contre la Soul Society. Enfin, il leur avoua que le traître avait désormais le Hogyoku en sa possession et qu'il s'était enfui avec ses complices au Hueco Mundo pour préparer ses projets de s'emparer du trône céleste.

Les Vizards avaient écouté très attentivement le résumé de la situation. Cependant, Shinji ainsi que les autres membres du groupe avaient le sentiment que Kisuke leur cachait quelque chose et ils étaient certains que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la forte pression spirituelle qu'ils avaient ressenti tantôt. L'un des humains n'était certainement pas que ça. Kisuke ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec cela et était un peu nerveux, il semblait hésiter à avouer quelque chose d'important. Finalement Kensei, le moins patient du groupe, s'ennerva et lui demanda de cracher le morceau.

"_Heu, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué la forte pression spirituelle de tout à l'heure..."

_ Il aurait été difficile de la manquer, idiot ! lui répondit Hiyori.

_ Elle appartient à un garçon qui est devenu Shinigami il y a environ deux mois, après que Kuchiki Rukia, blessée, lui ait passé ses propres pouvoirs afin qu'il puisse sauver sa famille d'un Hollow. Il s'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo et il vient d'avoir 16 ans."

_C'est possible, ce genre de truc ?!" l'interrompit Hiyori.

_ S'il le dit, idiote...Marmonna Shinji,

_ Donc, sa puissance spirituelle hors norme vient du fait qu'il a reçu les pouvoirs de cette Shinigami ?" Demanda précipitamment Hachi avant qu'Hiyori ne réponde à l'insulte.

_Non, il était déjà comme ça avant. Il voit les esprits depuis qu'il est tout petit."

_Comment tu le sais ?" Demanda Mashiro en lui coupant la parole.

_C'est confidentiel et je suis connu pour garder les secrets, les vôtres y compris." En entendant l'avertissement sous-entendu, tous comprirent que c'était inutile d'insister.

_De plus, il utilise ses propres pouvoirs, maintenant. Ceux de Kuchiki Rukia lui ont été enlevés, il y a quelques semaines, par des shinigamis de Soul Society. Le lendemain, il a commencé un petit entraînement et il est parvenu à découvrir ses pouvoirs de shinigami et à apprendre le nom de son zampakuto en cinq jours."

_C'est pas possible ! Même les petits génies de la Soul Society mettent au moins un an pour ça !" dit Kensei en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule.

_ Mais Kurosaki kun est tout sauf normal : Il est bon en zanjutsu, en combat au corps à corps et Yoruichi lui a appris certains de ses trucs en Hoho comme le shonshu. Autre chose, il a battu un de mes records personnels en apprenant le Bankaï en soixante heures. Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il m'a fallu trois jours entiers pour y parvenir.

_ En même temps, s'il n'a pas été formé à l'académie, il n'a pas pu avoir accès à certains arts shinigamis, non ?" Demanda Hachi d'un air songeur.

_ Tout à fait. Il est incapable de maîtriser sa force spirituelle : son reïatsu est trop important pour être canalisé. Je vous laisse imaginer ce que ça donnerait avec le kido... Ce serait dévastateur.

_ Comme lorsque Hiyori a lancé un de ses Céros sur Shinji, par exemple ?" suggéra Rose en souriant légèrement. Tous éclatèrent de rire dans la pièce en se remémorant CE souvenir là, en particulier, à part les deux intéressés. Visiblement, c'était encore un épisode douloureux dans leurs vies...

_ Bon, donc ce gamin est un prodige. Et alors, en quoi ça nous concerne ? J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à nous le refiler, Kisuke." La remarque de Shinji les calma tous ( ce qui était d'ailleurs en partie le but recherché.)

_ J'ai aussi une question à te poser, Urahara Kisuke. Comment est il possible qu'un simple humain, vivant, soit devenu un shinigami sans mourir ? Qu'as tu fait exactement ?" demanda Hachigen, l'air préoccupé.

_ J'ai coupé sa chaîne de destin, je l'ai immobilisé avec un sort de Kido et je l'ai laissé 72 heures dans un trou conçu pour accélérer la décomposition de sa chaîne. Une fois dedans, il n'avait plus d'autres choix que de devenir un Shinigami ou il se serait transformé en hollow." répondit calmement et froidement l'ancien shinigami.

Les Vizards étaient silencieux et regardaient Kisuke, presque horrifiés par ce qu'il venait de leur avouer: Il avait, pour ainsi dire, tué un gosse de seize ans, puis lui avait laissé pour seul choix de devenir un shinigami sous peine de perdre son âme et le peu de "vie" qui lui restait. Le gamin devait être sacrément motivé pour tout risquer ainsi. A supposer que Urahara l'ait mis au courant, en détail, de son projet, ce qu'il n'avait sans doute pas fait. Au mieux, il avait dû lui donner quelques avertissements. Tous ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se rappeler l'angoisse qu'ils avaient éprouvée la nuit de leur Hollowification, quand ils avaient dû lutter contre quelque chose qui prenait doucement le dessus sur eux et ils eurent tous une pensée de sympathie pour ce gamin. Cependant, Shinji restait tendu, Kisuke ne leur avait pas encore tout dit...

_ J'espère que ce shinigami t'a flanqué la raclée de ta vie quand il est sorti de son trou. Un jour, tu pourrais bien tomber aussi bas qu'Aizen." Lui dit l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division, d'un air grave, en fixant le visage de Urahara dissimulé sous l'ombre de son chapeau.

_ C'est déjà fait."

Il y eut un silence : personne ne voulait croire ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, ne voulait comprendre ce qu'il impliquait par là.

_ Il a commencé à se transformer en hollow vers la fin de l'épreuve. Il n'y avait pratiquement plus d'espoir : je n'avais plus le hogyoku pour stabiliser son état et je ne pouvais plus d'autre choix que le tuer. Mais, il luttait contre son hollowification de toutes ses forces, comme vous. J'ai donc attendu jusqu'au dernier instant, et à ce moment là, il est devenu shinigami, un shinigami avec un zampakuto et un masque. Comme vous."

* * *

Les Vizards étaient effarés par ce que leur ami venait de leur révéler. Ils étaient partagés entre plusieurs sentiments contradictoires la fureur, l'incompréhension, le désarroi: Urahara Kisuke leur avait sauvé la vie à tout les huit, sans exception et il avait fait tout ce qui était humainement possible pour les faire revenir à la normale. Cependant, il n'avait pas hésité à jeter son éthique et ses principes aux oubliettes, en créant un nouveau Vizard comme Aizen... Certes, leurs buts étaient différents mais les Vizards prenaient brutalement conscience que Kisuke avait en lui certaines caractéristiques du traitre. Lui aussi pouvait être manipulateur et son goût pour les expériences "inédites" ainsi que son apparence trompeuse le rapprochait plus que quiconque d'Aizen.

Shinji se demandait en lui même s'il y avait une si grande différence que ça entre les deux hommes. Certes, leurs buts semblaient différents mais comment juger réellement du bien fondé d'un objectif ? La fin justifiait elle donc les moyens à ce point, même si les conséquences engendrées par les méthodes étaient involontaires ? Shinji doutait soudainement de tout et il détestait cela. Il voulait au moins avoir la certitude que Kisuke était différent d'Aizen. En fixant le visage de son ami, toujours soigneusement dissimulé dans l'ombre et cachant toutes ses émotions, il saisit alors la différence : Aizen n'avait jamais éprouvé des remords face à ce qu'il avait fait tandis que Kisuke ne pourrait sans doute jamais se pardonner ce qu'il avait fait même s'il ne l'avouerais jamais.

Urahara, au moins, possédait encore du cœur et pouvait éprouver des émotions ou des sentiments à l'égard des autres comme de l''inquiétude, de la compassion, de l'attention, de l'amitié, de l'amour. Aizen ne verrait ces sentiments que comme une ficelle pour manipuler une marionnette. Urahara verrait ces sentiments comme quelque chose permettant de faire progresser celui qui les éprouvait. Tous deux se servaient de ces sentiments, mais l'un d'eux les méprisait, les détournait ou s'en moquait, tandis que l'autre les respectait. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas croire que Aizen était incapable de les appréhender. Au contraire, il comprenait parfaitement les émotions et les encourageait fortement...chez les autres. Urahara, lui, haïrait plus que tout manipuler les sentiments et préférait être un guide dont l'on pouvait écouter et suivre les conseils de son plein gré ou les rejeter.

Shinji décida de ne pas faire de reproches à Kisuke et fit signe aux autres de l'imiter. L'ancien capitaine de la douzième division assumait complètement ses responsabilités et son acte le hanterait visiblement pendant de très longues années. De plus, il s'agissait à ce moment là d'une situation d'urgence et il était vital de récupérer le Hogyoku. Enfin,c'était une affaire entre lui et ce shinigami : lui seul avait le droit de reprocher son état actuel de Shinigami Hollownisé à son instructeur et de le juger. D'ailleurs, à propos de ce gamin, il leur fallait prendre une décision dans les plus brefs délais.

* * *

_ Tu veux que nous le formions, c'est ça ?" lui demanda t'il.

_ Oui, Shinji. Je pense qu'il n'y a que vous qui en soyez réellement capable. D'après moi, seul un Vizard peut en former un autre." répondit Kisuke.

_ Sait-il au moins ce qu'il est devenu ?" lui demanda Hachi

_ Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Son hollow ne s'est manifesté à aucun moment pendant l'entraînement sur Terre. Mais Yoruichi m'a averti que Kurosaki Kun a retrouvé ce masque près de lui à plusieurs reprises. L'Hollow se renforcerait de plus en plus d'après elle.

_ Donc, il sera effrayé... Tant mieux. Cela veut dire qu'on pourra le recruter plus facilement s'il est un gosse mort de trouille..." affirma Kensei, pragmatique.

_ Tu ne connais pas Kurosaki kun, Kensei san. Il est jeune, certes, mais il a déjà combattu contre des humains, des hollows, des Shinigamis de niveau capitaine, pour certains et il est encore là pour le dire. Il a survécu à une rencontre avec Aizen même s'il s'est fait battre à plate couture. Il Il n'acceptera pas que vous le traitiez comme un enfant apeuré : il est jeune, en effet, et il manque encore d'expérience mais il a une certaine maturité et il a surtout une forte personnalité. Je pense qu'il vous faudra vous même juger de son caractère avant de le former."

_ Il est comment exactement ? demanda Lisa, attentive.

_ Obstiné, caractériel, impatient, vindicatif pour ses défauts.

_ Il va pas s'entendre avec Kensei et surtout Hiyori... On pourra tous s'estimer heureux s'ils ne s'entretuent pas dès le premier jour." murmura Shinji mais de façon suffisamment audible pour tous.

_ Sinon, il a beaucoup de qualités : protecteur, loyal, franc et compatissant. Ses amis lui font totalement confiance et partout où il passe, il a tendance à renverser les idées préconçues à son sujet chez les autres et même à les pousser à l'aider. C'est vraiment une personne à connaître."

_ Et il est vraiment fort ?" demanda Kensei.

_ Il sera bientôt plus fort que moi. S'il survit à la guerre qui s'annonce et si Aizen ne s'intéresse pas à lui de trop près. Il est même possible qu'il le surpasse mais seulement s'il est bien entraîné et s'il dispose d'assez de temps. " Les Vizards étaient silencieux devant cette certitude et cette confiance de la part de l'ancien shinigami. Kisuke n'était pas porté à l'exagération, ils le savaient tous, et ce respect était certainement fondé sur quelque chose de solide.

_ Mais c'est vrai qu'en attendant ce jour, il reste un gamin encore inexpérimenté dans de nombreux domaines et il doit encore beaucoup apprendre. Et surtout, il doit contrôler d'urgence le Hollow qui est en lui s'il ne veut pas mourir. Shinji, Hiyori, Kensei, Mashiro, Rose, Love, Lisa, Hachi, je vous supplie de l'aider." termina Kisuke, solennellement, la tête baissée devant ses amis.

Shinji se tourna vers les Vizards qui, tour à tour, hochèrent la tête d'un air grave. Ils avaient pris leur décision.

_ On ne va quand même pas laisser un des nôtres en difficulté !" Répondit Shinji, au nom de tous.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que cette histoire vous a tous plu.

Si vous avez une remarque, une critique à faire, n'hésitez pas ! Si vous aimez aussi !


End file.
